equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Socialist Republic of Skynavia
A society of exiles, revolutionaries and hardy griffons living on the northern edge of the world, the Socialist Republic of Skynavia was founded after disagreements within the exiles of the between communist and democratic supporters. The future of Skynavia and its people depends on the reforms done in the progress. Traitors are on all sides, the pony inhabited Northern Tribe is a threat to people and state. The Internationalists and Communalists must work together to achieve the dream of a truly utopian democratic state. To victory my brothers! Lore As the "First Griffonian Revolution" disintegrated under the resurgent imperial onslaught, the remnants of "Kemerskai's Republicans" fled north, with them their socialist allies. But fate would not be kind to Kemerskai's lofty ideals, and as the Griffonian Republic-in-exile devolved into infighting and warlordism, the socialists, decrying the Republican's betrayal of the revolution, broke away from the Republic's rule. The war-weary yet idealistic band of socialists, communists, anarchists, and other leftist groups that made the march further north into pony-inhabited Skynavia became united under the banner of the "United Socialist Revolutionary Front". Occupying a sizeable town at the mouth of the Skynavian watershed, the socialists dubbed their settlement New Skynavia - a name which recognised the cultural history and heritage of the place, bringing with it connotations of progress, modernity, and most importantly, revolution - qualities the Revolutionary Front all hoped to incorporate in their new state. Decades later, war hero and revered revolutionary Asper Sickleclaw has assumed temporary rulership over Skynavia. With the Revolutionary Front divided between the incendiary "Internationalists" and the isolationist "Communalists", the mantle of governance has fallen to Sickleclaw. Such an arrangement is highly undemocratic, and must be remedied if they still want to consider themselves as true socialists. Starting Situation You start off in a very weak position. All of your national spirits cripple almost every aspect of your country. Be it the military, its' potential to grow, the country's stability, your political power gain, arms production potential, construction speed, research speed, trade with other countries, war and diplomatic relations. Your reserves are minuscule, your army is small, but demands infantry and support equipment that you can only produce one of and your industry is very small. You start off with 2 civilian factories (1 available for construction) and 1 military factory. Military The Socialist Republic of Skynavia starts with an army of 8 divisions and with a total deployed ponypower pool of 18K. You have 14 ponypower in reserve. The army consists of 4 Guards Brigades, 3 Militia Brigades, and 1 Mountain Brigade. A Guards Brigade and a Mountain Brigade consist of 3K ponypower, while a Militia Brigade consists of 1K troop. You should focus to reform your army as fast as possible because it is very small and weak. Increase your division template sizes and do military drills to get them at least to trained. Threats and Opportunities Your neighbors are the to your southwest, the to your southeast and the to your east. The Griffonian Republic starts off with a claim on one of your neighboring provinces with them, though this should not pose any immediate threat to you. By the time they'll declare war on you should have already subjugated the Northen Tribes and had time to expand and train your army. The Northern Tribes will occasionally start border conflicts against you, but you'll almost always win all of them because the enemies' tribal armies are scattered all over the country and too far away to make it in time to try to defeat you. Your first opportunity to expand are the Northern Tribes as they are generally your weakest neighbor and have the worst relations of all of your neigbors. They have a very small industry, they have no potential allies, their army is small, scattered and numerically disadvantaged compared to us. Though some of their divisions are very strong and should be encircled as fast as possible. National Focus Your first focus tree focuses on Asper Sickleclaw's reforms. The focus tree helps unite the divided communalists and internationalists, resume construction projects and revitalize the countries economy and give more jobs to citizens. It also helps deal with the Hail Forest communes be it through force or peace, convene the first congress and finally order Asper to step down and give power to the congress. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. |} Category:Countries